Decepticon Involvement
by dreamerchaos
Summary: Several drabble ideas came from the Transformers bunny farm. And thanks aplenty to kirin saga's bunnies, in particular. PG-13. For violence. Mech slash hinted.


_**Decepticon Involvement**_  
Title: Decepticon Involvement  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.  
Summary: I'm not forgetting about my StarscreamxPerceptor fic.  
But right now, life in general is causing me to feel a bit down, so to counter-act that, I'm feeling the need for writing about a cute Perceptor.  
And while doing this, I'm involving my favorite mech  
within interactions with certain Decepticons that pop  
into my mind.  
Note: If any smut will appear, I will warn the reader alongside with the Decepticon's name. (Smut? Me? **Never.** X3 )  
Several ideas came from the Transformers bunny farm. And thanks aplenty to kirin_saga's bunnies, in particular.  
Note2: Each one is separate and not intended to be a sequel to another. So...if any pairings pop up, they won't make sense if you are trying to establish a connection between one section and the next.

Swindle and Perceptor  
Test Subject (And Shiny tossed in).  
Menasor and Perceptor  
Shiny  
Rumble and Frenzy and Perceptor  
Admonish  
Skywarp and Perceptor  
Rudeness  
Megatron and Perceptor  
Opportunity

******************  
Swindle and Perceptor  
Test Subject (And Shiny tossed in).

Swindle leaned closer, arm slung around the hapless scientist's shoulders. In his other hand, the Combaticon teases the Autobot's curious gaze with the small loot of glittering minerals.

"Come on, Perceptor." Swindle purred. "I could use a mech of your talents. Think of all the mineral deposits you could examine that this planet has to offer." He guilelessly tempts the microscope with the shimmering glisten of the glittering stones.

Perceptor bites his lip, torn between the prospect of closer examination of a previously undocumented mineral, and standing within close company with a recognized and notorious Decepticon.

Swindle teases the line and bait further. "I know some people who know some folks who can dig up and deliver a _limitless_ supply of mineral and rock deposits. Of course..." He tugs the microscope closer, the mech's optics following the minerals as Swindle weaves his open palm left and right. "...If any of these deposits just so happen to hold monetary value, I'll cut you in a percentage."

Perceptor gasps, shocked by the Combaticon's audacity. "A percentage? Absolutely not! It would be a privilege to study these materials for the benefit of science." The microscope replies, voice tinged with firm resolve.

The Combaticon is practically shivering in delight, grinning triumphantly, tasting success - And the thrill of having all the profit! - He subspaces the mineral deposits, pulling the microscope's helm against his own. "So what do you say, Perceptor, my Autobot buddy? Do you accept my offer?" He prompts.

Before the microscope can answer, and to both the Combaticon and Autobot's surprise, they are curtly interrupted.

"Come. Here. Right. Now." Onslaught snaps his fingers around Swindle's audio receptor, pulling him away from the Autobot with an unrelenting grip.

Swindle balances awkwardly, having a hard time maintaining his footing while trying to twist and escape from the painful pinch of his team leader's grip. "Ow ow ow ow _owowowowow_!!"

"You know better than to proposition an Autobot." Onslaught growls.

"Nooo! Onslaught! Not yet! We were just getting ready to seal the deal!" Swindle wheedles unabashed, while the gestalt leader ignores his pleas, dragging him back towards the other Combaticons.

At the same time, Grimlock tears Perceptor away from under Swindle's arm, tucking the shocked microscope under his arm, turning in a sharp semi-circle with his grip firmly around the dangling mech's waist. Then marching back in the direction of the other Dinobots; carrying Perceptor under his arm like a lioness having to scoop up a wayward cub. "You Perceptor know better than to talk to strange mechs!" Grimlock barks sternly.

"Grimlock!" Perceptor kicks his legs uselessly, struggling helplessly. "I insist that you put me down this instant!"

Sunstreaker watched the spectacle from a safe distance. His twin shook his head in defeat, mirroring his brightly painted twin's sigh of disgust.

"Give Perceptor something shiny, and look what happens?" Sideswipe groans.

"Next thing you know we'll have to tie a leash to him to keep the guy from following Mixmaster back to his labs." Sunstreaker complains.

"Don't assume that Mixmaster hasn't tried." Ratchet mutters sullenly, valiantly treading after his large creation, ordering Grimlock to set Perceptor down before he shakes the microscope's equilibrium chips awry.

The twins share a look of a horror at the idea of that image, before shuddering at the image.

******************  
Menasor and Perceptor  
Shiny

"Oh, _terrific_." Tracks gripes, hiding behind a parallel border of boulders beside Perceptor, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee. "Just what we need."

The Stunticons finished the transformation sequence, forming the Titan body of Menasor. The huge mech roared at the sky, swinging the massive sword through the air, narrowly missing slicing Slingshot and his brother, Fireflight, into pieces.

"He's not going to give the Aerialbots the chance to form Superion." Bluestreak hissed in horror, struggling to fix the jam in his blaster.

"Don't worry." Perceptor urged, whilst quickly repairing a painful tear in Bumblebee's forearm, sealing the bleeding wound with a small burning torch. Nodding in satisfaction at the hurried repair work, he switched off the device, tucking it securely away. "Omega Supreme and the Protectobots are closing in to our position. Prowl, Optimus, and the others will lay down cover-fire, and Omega Supreme will keep Devastator distracted long enough to allow the mechs a chance to combine and form Defensor."

"Hopefully before Menasor stumbles upon and squashes us beneath his pede." Tracks grumps bitterly.

Bluestreak is preparing to tell the vain mech off, when he notices something terrible. "Oh no!" He ducks down further behind the boulders, as if it would help to alter the situation currently developing. _"He's looking this way."_ He whispers in terror, hunkering down low.

"No way! How?" Bumblebee tucks his small body among the crevices of the boulder, curling around his blaster.

Tracks, wondering the same exact thing, suddenly notices a sharp flicker of light along the periphery of his optics. Turning and following the twinkling shine, he locates the blinking flash.

**"Perceptor..."**

The microscope is shocked by the sharp growl from the mech. "W-What?" He gulps.

"Your scope!"

"What? What about it?"

_"The lens of your scope is reflecting the light!"_

Perceptor, realizing that the scope mounted on his shoulder has in fact inadvertently drawn the massive mech's attention, scrabbles to cover the lens with his hands, in an attempt to restrain the flashing lens.

"Too late!!" Bumblebee yips.

"Oh frag! **Run!**" Tracks barks, transforming and taking off in his earth-bound form.

"Hurry!" Bluestreak grabs Perceptor's wrist, jerking him onto his pedes. Bumblebee follows in his alternate form, racing alongside the running mechs.

"Bluestreak!" Perceptor's vents wheeze as he runs, not conditioned or built to handle the hard and fast pace that they were running. And since possessing no vehicular form, it was inevitable that the microscope would be unsuccessful in outrunning the large gestalt. "Transform! Leave me! I'm only slowing you down."

"No way!" Bluestreak refuses immediately. Forced to drag Perceptor alongside, while Bumblebee's desperate urging for them to **'Move!'** is overwhelmed by the rumbling drone of massive pedes closing in fast from behind.

A vast shadow looms over the Datsun and his companions, and sensing the threat, he swings Perceptor around, throwing the microscope forward, leaping after him. Bumblebee transforms into bipedal mode, hurling himself after the other two, barely escaping as the massive pede sinks into the ground almost directly on top of them.

"ACck!" Bumblebee bounces across the dirt, rolling and coming to land upon his back.

"Oh!" Perceptor belly flops, palms slapping the dirt, pain stealing the air from his vents.

"Ah!" Bluestreak comes to a landing on top of the microscope's back, but managing during the harsh landing to whip around and aimed the blaster up into the face of Menasor.

The gestalt stands proud and victorious above the trapped mechs, a perverse, sinister grin stretching a cruel valley across his face.

"B-Bluestreak..." Bumblebee shivers.

Pressed up against the microscope, the Datsun absorbs the steady tremble in the microscope's frame, Perceptor's optics slanted a pale blue among a sea of black. "I'm sorry." He whispers in miserable regret.

"It's okay." Bluestreak cuts in sharply. Wrapping his free arm around the microscope's helm, shielding his optics from view of the large Decepticon. His fingertips brush Bumblebee's, entwining as the Minicon squeezes tight, mouth quivering but the stubborn, brave little mech refusing to release an ounce or tremble of fear. The blaster in his hand shudders, optics never straying as the mech's claws slowly commences to descend down, engulfing the entire range of his vision. "It's okay." He whispers.

The ground beneath them rocks sharply, and moving skyscrapers that form two pairs of legs suddenly appear. Black fingers form a dome over the shocked Autobots, descending and protecting them as another Titan rams into Menasor, tearing him off his feet, burying the Decepticon's back into the ground as the two mechs pound into the soil, pummeling each other with their fists.

"Defensor!" Bumblebee shouts in relief, laughing gloriously as the hands move to reveal the familiar face of the Protectobots' combined form.

"**Go, Omega!**" Bluestreak cheers, as the other giant continues to overwhelm Menasor, not giving him an inch or a moment to recover his wits.

"Please do not move." Defensor instructs, burying his hands deep into the ground, carefully scooping up the three mechs - and a good portion of the earth as well. Rising cautiously onto his feet, he carries them as if they were fine pieces of crystal, striding away from the roaring battle. Locating the section of the battlefield that the Autobots have taken cover, the huge mech crouches down, knee creating a low ripple in the dirt as he drops into a kneel.

"Is everyone all right?!" Ratchet demands, prevented from breaking cover only by Wheeljack desperately tugging the medic backwards.

"They are unharmed." Defensor calmly defers to his creator, tilting his hands and allowing for the three mechs to slide down and off the platform of his palms. Bumblebee is thrown forward from the momentum, falling into the warm mass of the other Minibots who jump their small companion in greeting and welcome. Smokescreen and Prowl envelop their fellow Datsun, door wings raised high in agitation they check the younger mech over for injuries. Wheeljack and Skyfire attempt the squeeze the light from Perceptor's Spark, the large white shuttle's embrace easily circling the engineer and scientist.

"I'm sorry!" Tracks is suddenly there, bipedal form streaked with dust and scratches. Face twisted in relief and distress. "I thought you were right behind me!"

Defensor speaks for the three mechs who are currently being embraced by their comrades. "You did what was best." The large mech soothes the soldier with a tranquil face. "Alerting us of the danger was far better than you rushing into an impossible battle."

"But I--"

"Autobots!" Optimus Prime summons his comrades, stepping forward from the haven of the shelter. "Learn from our experiences. We are brothers, and we stand together. Together as one. And together we will take the battlefield!"

"Sir!" Their voices rally together, Defensor rising to his feet. Leading the charge as the Autobots charged once again, ready to face their opponents once more.

******************  
Rumble and Frenzy and Perceptor  
Admonish

The incident happens during a routine skirmish between the Autobot and Decepticon forces.

Much to Soundwave's concealed surprise, he stands and watches in mute bewilderment as the Autobot microscope marches - _marches angrily_ - straight towards the technopath, while the Minibot Bumblebee runs at his side, babbling incoherently up at the red and cobalt mech.

In each of the microscope's hands, Soundwave's two Cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy, dangle helplessly from the firm grip around the scruff of their necks. From the slacken look on their faces appearing just as stunned as the masked sapphire mech.

"_You._" Perceptor glares first at Soundwave, then at Ravage, who had begun to move and intercept the mech. The feline Cassette flinches backwards, halted by the fierce gaze of the previously assumed passive mech.

Bumblebee hops around Perceptor's pedes, waving his arms wildly through the air. "Perceptor! It was my fault! I wasn't paying attention! _Get back to the line before Prowl throws you in the brig!_" The Minibot pleads, wrapping his arms around the microscope's leg, as if his much slighter frame and weight can truly halt the bigger mech.

The microscope, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Decepticon, thrusts Frenzy and Rumble towards Soundwave. Frenzy and Rumble offering a pleading look with the technopath. "Take. Them. _Now_." The microscope growls.

Not quite certain what else to do, Soundwave does just that. Curling the two Cassettes close to his chassis.

"Do kindly inform your Cassettes that it is very, **very** rude to be rough little monsters, and that tormenting and pouncing Bumblebee is not appreciated, nor is it tolerated." Perceptor sternly admonishes.

If he possessed the components, Soundwave would have swallowed in discomfort. "Advice: Acknowledged." He manages quietly.

"AND!" Perceptor isn't quite ready to leave, no matter that Bumblebee is tugging at his hand, trying to lead him back. "The next time that they decide that it is funny to set a trap and trip someone onto their aft end, I'll personally toss them both over my knee and show them how comfortable it is to have one's posterior meet a hard surface!"

Having finally delivered his harsh sermon, Perceptor finally allows Bumblebee to steer him back towards the Autobot lines. The microscope literally seething in distemper, and the technopath can detect the faint mutterings, "Just minding my own business-" and "How rude!" with a "Little Pit spawn!" thrown in for good measure.

As the microscope marches back, whilst ignoring the stupefied Decepticons watching as the Autobot strides right back to his previous position all the while ignoring the gun-wielding and much larger enemy mechs, Soundwave can not help but to glance at the aforementioned aft of the microscope. Not surprised to find, in fact, that the mech's posterior is indeed stained with dirt and small pebbles, courtesy of a rough landing upon the ground.

"Is he gone yet?" Frenzy whimpers in terror.

******************  
Skywarp and Perceptor  
Rudeness  
RatchetxWheeljackxPerceptor hinted

"I can't stand that fool." Ratchet sighs, peering up at the black and purple seeker currently circling their position.

"He does remind you of a vulture, doesn't he?" Jazz grins, tucked out of sight beside the medic.

"More like a cackling hyena." Hound mutters.

"Doesn't he have anything else better to do?" Wheeljack peers over the rim of their cover. "Like going to go and play jet-judo with the Twins?" His tone conveys his hope for the Twins to suddenly pounce and help rid them of the Seeker pest.

"Sadly, no." Trailbreaker states. "The Coneheads are currently dealing with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Optimus is handling Megatron. And everyone else is scattered around. Skywarp is just hanging around looking for an easy victim."

Jazz glances over the rim of their cover, and notices that Skywarp has suddenly disappeared. "Uh oh." The saboteur alerts the others. "Looks like he's teleported somewhere."

"Probably going after some hapless mech." Hound sighs.

The mech's mussing is suddenly cut off by an abrupt and sharp shriek of "Oow!!"

Some distance away, diagonal from their position, Skywarp stumbles out from behind a rock outcropping. Landing like a flopping fish, while clutching at his scuffed face.

"What was that for?!" The Seeker yelps, baring his teeth in anger.

Perceptor, hunkered down behind the outcropping, glares at the large Seeker. "You completely deserved that, you -- you scoundrel!"

"You didn't need to slap me!"

"You grabbed my person!" The microscope yelled in embarrassment, appearing no more terrifying than a small wet kitten. "You grabbed me in a very inappropriate manner!"

"You're supposed to be a hostage!" Skywarp whines, rising onto his feet, leaning over the scientist, the dermal plating of his cheek - and his pride - stinging from the surprise blow. "You're not some chaste organic virgin! So quit acting like one! That shrieking hurts my audio receptors."

"Then don't touch me again!"

"Hostages don't get to complain." Skywarp snapped. "And I'll do whatever I want! Even if I end up accidentally grabbing a certain part of you that leaves you so **offended**!"

Perceptor's hands quickly flew to the area that had been so abused from the mech's handling, "I-if you touch my posterior one more time--" He threatens.

"Yeah?" The Seeker sneers, closing in. Perceptor shrinks back, feeling immensely small compared to his attacker. "What are you going to do about it, then?" Skywarp inquires with a confident smirk.

_CLANG!_

Perceptor is quite shocked to see the blaster - not a shot fired from a blaster, but the actual blaster - suddenly smash into the side of the Seeker's stunned face.

The Decepticon and Autobot are even more surprised by the large Cybertronian medical kit that quickly follows, ramming the Seeker alongside the helm, knocking him sideways and completely off his pedes.

_"You did what!?"_ The Autobot medic roars.

Thundercracker leans over the ridge, watching as Skywarp flaps his arms wildly, trying to duck and protect his helm from the battering of sharp objects being aimed at his person. "Hmm...who would have thought that the medic could carry an _entire_ medical unit kit." He calmly wonders aloud.

Dirge, sulking alongside him, nursing a crumbled wing - a gift from the Autobot Twins - looks at the Seeker in awe. "Aren't you going to help him?"

Thundercracker rests his chin on the top of his hands, observing and enjoying the view from the safe loft of the cliffs. "Maybe in a little bit. The fragger deserves a lesson in restraint. He should have known better than to do _that_ anywhere near the microscope's bondmates."

"TC!! Save me!" Skywarp yelps in panic, using the boulders and spattering of trees as cover.

Dirge shields his optics from the carnage that is taking place, while Thundercracker looks on as his Trine mate takes another decisive blow to the helm from a well-aimed utensil.

Yes, Skywarp really needed to learn that stirring the wrath of jealous, possessive, or angry bondmates, was not the smartest technique when trying to acquire a hostage.

******************  
Megatron and Perceptor  
Opportunity  
TwinsxPerceptor if you squint

Perceptor really wished that his fellow Autobots would formulate similar commands and get their acts together.

If he were too slow in ducking and avoiding blaster or cannon fire during a battle, Sunstreaker would shout, "Perceptor! Use your blaster! Your blaster!"

The very next instant, when he _finally_ manages to pull the weapon from subspace, he was forced to endure another round of raised voices.

"Watch where you're pointing that! Subspace that weapon right now!" Ironhide yelled.

Perceptor huffs, growing further frustrated. Yelling at him wasn't making him respond any better or any quicker! Really...they expected a scientist with little to no battle or tactical experience to be capable of remaining steady at the front-lines?

Someone bumps into him, **hard**, knocking the weapon completely out of his hands.

Perceptor fumbles, trying to catch the blaster.

The weapon bounces and tumbles across the ground, with the microscope remaining doggedly on its heels. Diving between limbs and scuffling bodies, chasing after the blaster. He would never live it down if he lost the blaster! Not too long ago Sunstreaker had nearly blown a gasket from laughing so hard while during target practice Perceptor barely missed shooting Ironhide through the pede with a wide misfire. The older red mech would probably never let him hear the end of it!

He barely notices Megatron and Optimus struggling to overpower the other not too far away. Falling onto his hands and knees, he is quickly running his hands through the battle-torn soil, hunting for the blaster.

His attention was so intensely focused, the microscope is unaware that Optimus is managing to push Megatron back.

The back of the large silver Decepticon's legs hit Perceptor's bent form.

"Ow!" Perceptor yelps as the rough and heavy force thumps against his torso, nearly toppling the microscope over.

Megatron's optics widen and he is slowly tumbling back, shocked as he is suddenly falling backwards, flipping over the bent form, limbs flying in all directions.

The broad muzzle of the Decepticon leader's fusion cannon smashes against Soundwave's slightly turned back. The technopath is knocked forward, falling against Blitzwing, who windmills his arms in a vain attempt to remain on his feet.

As the triple-changer falls flat on his face, the barrel overlaid into his back swings downward and cracks against the crook of Starscream's elbow. The Seeker shrieks in pain, and the null ray that he has been charging up for a shot, fires too early and in the wrong direction.

Devastator howls as the shot shatters one optic, the behemoth hurling his massive body away from Omega Supreme, clutching at his mangled optical lens.

Optimus Prime can only watch as the domino effect unfolds, hands still raised to meet the fierce blows of his opponent.

The dust settles, and a long line of moaning and injured Decepticons lay before him.

"Ah!" Perceptor gasps in tired relief, scooping up the blaster that he has been chasing. "Found you!"

He 'eeps' as a large black-painted hand narrowly misses his helm, inciting the microscope to roll away from the offending appendage.

**"You--"** Megatron's ruby optics promise pain and torment to rival the Pits as he crawls unsteadily towards the helplessly mech. Moving towards the microscope like a large predator after throwing Soundwave's sprawled form off his lower limbs.

Optimus Prime intervenes, rudely stealing the Decepticon's victim, scooping up Perceptor and throwing the microscope over a broad shoulder in a firefighter's hold. He takes off at a hard run, using the small window of time to get the microscope to safety.

"Op-Optimus!" Perceptor clings to his leader's back, losing the slack grip on the blaster that he had chased so valiantly and so far. "I didn't mean to interfere! It was necessary for me to retrieve my weapon!" He beseeches.

Optimus ignores the microscope's worrying. Locating the closest Autobots, he deliberately tosses Perceptor into Sideswipe's lap.

Sideswipe grins cheekily, wrapping his arms around the startled microscope, hugging him tight. "Awwwwww! Look, Sunny! I caught a microscope! Can I keep him? Pleeeeaasssee?"

"Sideswipe!" Perceptor gasps, smacking his hand against Sideswipe's helm, trying to push the mech away as the mech sneakily lays a long, loud kiss on his cheek. Attempts proving unsuccessful since he was literally sprawling in the mech's lap.

"Idiot." Sunstreaker mutters, shaking his helm at his brother's embarrassing display.

"Perceptor?"

The microscope cringes, peering up at Prime. "Y-yes sir?" He stutters, preparing for a rebuke or harsh dismissal.

Unbeknownst to the microscope, his leader is trying to conceal the mirth behind his battle mask. "Please restrain yourself and try to avoid tripping Megatron in the near future. I am afraid that he will be Pit-bound and determined to get his hands on you and pay you back for such humiliation."

Optimus turns away, audios catching Sunstreaker as the brightly painted mech hoots with a sharp release of laughter. "Oh, Percy! I think I'm falling in love with you! You tripped old chrome dome?!"

He chuckles when Perceptor pleads, "Optimus, sir! My blaster! Ironhide will never let me live it down!"

Note: If anyone wants to suggest certain Decepticons and certain themes, feel free. I may take them into consideration.  
All I ask is: please no sequels. I'm about ready to die from all the sequel potential with all of my drabbles. *laughs*


End file.
